Rory Flanagan
Rory Flanagan is an Irish exchange student, living with Brittany's family. He is the second foreign exchange student to appear in Glee (the other being Sunshine Corazon). He is introduced in Season Three the episode Pot O' Gold. He is portrayed by co-winner of The Glee Project, Damian McGinty. Season Three Rory makes his first appearance in Pot O' Gold. He is an Irish foreign exchange student with a thick accent, who has been living with Brittany (whom he appears to have a crush on) who believes he is a leprechaun. Rory is shown to be incredibly naive about America, expecting it to be like an idealized country; instead, he is constantly pushed around and insulted by the jocks at McKinley for everything from his accent to his clothes. Rory's first song on the show is a dream-sequence rendition of the classic Kermit the Frog song'' It's Not Easy Bein' Green. Throughout the episode, Rory, in the hope of finally losing his virginity, pretends to be a real leprechaun granting Brittany's wishes as she has promised him that after granting her three wishes, she will let him into her pot of gold (though, as Brittany believes that Rory is indeed a real leprechaun, that no one but her can see him, and cannot understand half the words he says, it's left highly unclear whether she meant it in a sexual manner). Rory admires Finn, whom he manages to awkwardly befriend. In the end, Santana intimidates Rory into convincing Brittany to follow Santana in defecting from New Directions into rival glee club The Troubletones, which leads to a confrontation in the halls between Finn and Brittany which disillusions Brittany and loses Rory one of his only friends. After Finn apologises, Rory follows Finn and joins New Directions, singing ''Take Care Of Yourself. His performance is generally well-recieved, although when Rory displays that he can also achieve an impressive falsetto, Kurt is visibly disturbed and possibly jealous as this was previously a skill he held over the other kids. Songs Solos Season Three: *Bein' Green (Pot O' Gold) *Take Care Of Yourself (Pot O' Gold) *Blue Christmas (3x09) Solos (In a Group Number) Season Three: *America (The First Time) (With Puck, Santana and Tina) *I Cant Go For That (No Can Do) / You Make My Dreams Come True (Mash Off) (With Quinn and Tina) *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (I Kissed a Girl) (With Finn and Artie) Trivia *Is described to be magical by Rachel. *Loves America (especially NASCAR, President Obama (your half black president), and Victoria Secret catalogs) *He is a big fan of Finn. *Mostly wears a shirt in a shade of green. Even his football uniform is green. *Pretends to be a leprechaun so he can get into Brittany's "Pot of Gold", but first must grant her 3 wishes, one of which is an all marshmallow box of Lucky Charms. *In the scene where he is sorting Lucky Charms with Finn he's seen with what appears to be a Claddagh ring on his right hand. Worn as his is, on the right hand with the heart pointing outwards toward the fingertip, would imply that Rory is not romantically involved. *Is still a virgin. Gallery damian-mcginty-of-glee-project-is-bully-victim-in-glee-photo.jpg|The hockey team bullying Rory Win.jpg Glee-Heather-Morris-Gold 610.jpeg Tumblr ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4 400.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3 250.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2 250.png Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Capture8.PNG Damian green.jpg Rory.png 2nd wish.jpg Britt rory.jpg Videos Finn and Rory Scene. thumb|left|300px|Pot O' Gold Promo with Rory. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:The Glee Project Characters Category:New Directions Members